


Unhealthy Coping Mechanism

by BookofOdym



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Hal gets used for sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Kyle has a bad day and wants to get his brains fucked out. Hal seems like just the man for the job.





	Unhealthy Coping Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

> Important story notes: Hal drills glory holes on Oa in the hope of getting alien cock, he is a bottom in every sense of the word.

The last battle had been a tough one, one of the toughest of Kyle's life. Kyle had been working hard, fighting to save a planet on the other side of the galaxy, only to be outmaneuvered by a simple pincer movement. The enemy's reinforcements had arrived at the last moment, and every single person on the planet had been roasted alive. 

He hadn't really wanted to think after that, so he'd gone to a run-down bar close to his apartment on Earth, somewhere where he could go and not feel his face at the end of the night. The bar was so sleazy that there were glory hole's drilled into the stalls of the cubicles in the men's bathroom (although, Kyle supposed, the existence of glory holes didn't necessarily make a place sleazy, there were some on Oa, which had apparently mysteriously appeared on the day that Hal Jordan joined the corps. Mysteriously. Seriously, Kyle was somewhat concerned by how unable to solve that case the Guardians were). Kyle's eyes drifted over towards the bathroom. He was looking to make a mistake tonight. 

"You okay?" A voice he knew well said, carefully pulling himself up onto the bar stall next to Kyle. Hal Jordan, the glory hole architect himself, was looking at Kyle with concerned eyes. 

"I feel like I should be asking you that, did your back give out on you?" 

Hal grunted and avoided answering Kyle in favor of ordering himself a scotch. Kyle nursed his beer, letting his eyes travel over Hal's jawline. Well, he thought, if you were looking to make a mistake, Hal Jordan wouldn't be the worst one. 

He wasn't drunk, nothing close to it, in fact, he was still working on his first beer. 

"Kyle," Hal said finally, "you know that no one blames you for what happened." 

Okay, Kyle was not drunk enough for this, he tipped his bottle up, letting the rest of the beer glide down his throat. "I was the one who fucked up." 

Hal shook his head. "Nah, Kyle, we got shitty intel, if we thought there was more than one cruiser, we wouldn't have sent you alone, and if we'd found out before we did, we'd have sent in the cavalry. The entire chain of command fucked up." 

Kyle shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. This wasn't what he wanted to listen to right now. He wanted to wallow in his own misery. 

"I told them that I wasn't the man for the job," Hal muttered to himself, "I told them that they should have sent John instead." 

They were silent for a few minutes, then Hal added, to Kyle this time. "Kid, do you have any idea how many times I've fucked up in my Career? Because it's a lot." 

Kyle snorted through his tears. "I know. I was there for most of it. I hit you with a pipe." 

Hal's lips quirked up slightly. "You mean you hit Parallax with a pipe. I could have dodged out of the way." Kyle had never realized quite how cute Hal's smile was before. 

To Hell with it, Kyle decided, he was about to make a mistake, but he was cool with that. 

He grabbed the other Lantern by the back of the neck and tugged him forward into a deep kiss. 

* * *

Hal had agreed to come back to his place, but he seemed nervous and kept asking Kyle if he was sure that he wanted this. Kyle told him 'yes, he was sure' every single time he asked, but that didn't seem to help Hal with his concerns any. 

"Are you-?" Hal asked again, at the entrance of Kyle's apartment, and Kyle had to fight not to snap at him. 

"Yes, Hal." He said as softly as he could manage. "I'm absolutely sure that I want this, now are you going to take your clothes off, or do I need to get the construct scissors?" 

Hal would apparently do anything to avoid the indignity of the construct scissors because he had his clothes off almost before Kyle had shut the front door. 

Kyle gripped the other man's hand, and dragged him towards the bedroom, giving him a push. Hal fell backward onto the bed without any grace, and the younger man took the opportunity to straddle his hips. Hal's cock was already hard and pressing into Kyle's thigh, and Kyle hadn't even removed his clothes yet. 

Kyle hummed as he took Hal's cock into his hand, Hal was thick and long, and Kyle relished the thought of having that inside him. He moved his hand up and down the member, pulling the skin with it, and Hal gave a low moan. A smirk crossed the younger Lantern's lips for only a moment. 

He shifted down the older man's body for just a moment and gave the head of his cock a teasing suck. 

"Kyle!" Hal gasped out, bucking his hips. 

"Okay, okay, old man, don't get all impatient on me." Kyle didn't waste any time tugging off his own clothes, he wanted the other man's cock inside him, and he wanted it now. 

Hal was watching him as he practically tore off his jeans. Hal was looking at him as if he was the most beautiful thing that the other Lantern had ever seen. 

Kyle didn't want anyone to look at him like that right then. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube that he kept by the bed, although it was mostly used for masturbation sessions these days. Kyle hadn't regularly had sex since all four of the Lanterns had fought against Parallax. Unlike some people, he thought, looking directly at Hal. He thought about turning around and giving Hal a nice show of the way he fingered his tight little hole, and he might have done it at any other time, but tonight wasn't about that. Tonight was about making a mistake. He squirted a little bit of lube out on his fingers, only enough that Hal's prick wouldn't chafe his inner walls, and quickly shoved them into his ass. 

He was silent when he placed a hand on Hal's chest and positioned himself above him. 

"You okay?" Hal asked, sounding concerned again, and Kyle realized that he hadn't spoken at all for the last five minutes. 

"I'm fine, Hal," he muttered, and then, to avoid any arguments, he slammed himself down on Hal's cock, somehow managing to take the entire length in one go. God, he was full, he felt so full. Hal was selfish, bottoming all the time when he was this big. 

He ground down, enjoying the feeling of Hal against his prostate, he could just stay like this, rubbing against the head of Hal's cock, and he could probably come, it wouldn't be fair to Hal since he wouldn't get any of the friction that he needed to come himself. But god, Kyle so wanted to do it. 

But Hal was starting to move again, sitting up like he wanted to stop Kyle. Kyle couldn't let that happen, he began to move. Bouncing up and down on Hal's cock. He needed to come. He just needed to come tonight. Why couldn't Hal see that? Why did Hal just want to pull him close and treat him like he was made of glass? 

Hal shifted again, forcing the younger Lantern to push down on his chest, using the leverage to push himself up until Hal was almost all of the way out of him. He slammed himself down, cumming all over himself. 

Except that wasn't enough, he needed Hal's cum inside him, he needed to feel pounded and used, and more than anything, he wanted to feel like he wasn't just using the older Lantern, but Hal looked like he just wanted this to end. Kyle raised himself up again, and slammed himself back down, riding Hal with intensity, even as his limp dick flopped uselessly in front of him. That still wasn't enough, apparently. Hal had stamina, apparently, and he could last a long while. 

It was only when Kyle squeezed down, hard, that Hal finally came inside him. Coating Kyle's walls with his semen. 

Kyle huffed out a laugh. "I don't know about you, but I could definitely go for another round." 

"Actually, I think I'm going to take a shower." 


End file.
